


红舞鞋

by Narcissi



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissi/pseuds/Narcissi





	红舞鞋

⚠️masturbation

⚠️想不出有哪里不ooc

 

 

跳一场永不止熄的梦

 

* * *

 

 

今晚的月光很美，像掺进了星子的淡牛乳，被风柔柔地送进卧室挂在扶手椅上。朴先生推开门走进来，带着沐浴乳的潮湿香气。他坐到床边，打开手里的盒子，拿出一双红舞鞋。

那是一双缎面绑带的芭蕾舞鞋，小小的，足尖还有一点带着折痕的弯曲弧度，胭红的鞋面反着暗暗的光，可以想象鞋子裹着一双玉白的脚，像红梅盏盛了新雪。

 

朴先生的嘴角微微勾起，像是想到什么令人愉悦的事，他顺着丝缎的纹路轻轻抚摸，像在抚摸爱人柔滑的皮肤。

是的，爱人，那是他此前拥有的唯一珍宝。他的爱人是一个年轻的孩子，纯净娇嫩如初生的花朵：瞳仁是褐色的枫糖，吻上他的眼睛，低垂的睫毛就在嘴唇上刷出甜蜜的涟漪；唇瓣是娇嫩的丝绒，轻轻衔住一点，茸茸的软花被露水洇湿透明。

   

朴先生拆下舞鞋的缎带，用指腹摩挲上面的褶皱，无法复原的经久折痕让他的笑容淡去，他低着头转动手腕，把缎带缠在手上。这条带子曾经熨帖在少年的腿上，是他在月色掩映的海边亲手系好，和着他跳跃，旋转，绷出利落的线条。少年很会跳舞，他的动作流畅，身姿轻盈，像微风中舒展枝条的绿柳，蝴蝶骨随着肌肉的牵扯外展又聚拢，他是初生振翅的小天鹅，陪着朴先生降落在海边，度过曾经的日日夜夜。

月光照在朴先生身上，他不受控制地伸出手，伸向半勃在蜷曲毛发间的性器，握住了茎身。他用拇指按压着凸起的血管一下一下地蹭，那条缎带被掌心捂得温热，贴在皮肤上，像少年湿热的口腔，接纳他的欲望。他看到少年塌着腰跪伏在他双腿间，张着嘴一下一下吞吐着他的性器，舌头抵着筋肉向上舔，嘬着柱头往射精的小孔里顶。他安抚着少年的发丝，腰腹用力往更深的地方顶，少年的脸因为缺氧涨红，眼泪口水流的一塌糊涂，反射性的吞咽像绞着他的阴茎不许走。他发了狠加快手上的速度，少年的口中溢出呜呜的呻吟，像讨饶又像在渴求，双手无力地搭在他腰间，小猫似的掐他腰侧的肉，他被这果冻似轻不得重不得的唇瓣吮到发疯，忍不住发出喘息，喑哑的，含糊的叫着少年的名字：“嗯……俊俊，俊俊……”少年蜜色的眸子被眼泪融化，颤巍巍滴下糖浆把他淹没，他紧盯着少年流泪的眼睛，咬着牙关绷紧额角，他变成小说里患了花吐症的病人，猛劲吞咽也止不住嗓子里的痒，非得把心里滋生的爱欲都吐出来才行。

缎带的边缘有些粗糙，磨的他疼，像少年学不会收住的牙齿刮着他的柱头，又让他硬的更彻底。他像犯了眩晕症，眼见着自己重回夏日的大海，在温暖的海水里随着波浪沉浮，他看到少年踩着海水跳舞，脚尖扬起海水冲着他笑，一帧帧画面涌入他的脑海又扭曲破碎，他在回忆的轰鸣海啸中到达了高潮。

 

情欲和喘息都被风吹尽，屋子里恢复安静，朴先生失神望向虚空，胭红的丝缎像烈烈的火舌爬上他的手，把少年的绝望燃到他身上。他像是琥珀，被情欲大火包裹，在少年的爱中封存永生。

他无力地垂下头，舞鞋的丝带还缠在他的手上，像从前在海边少年用力握住他的手。

“俊俊，俊俊……”

他闭上眼，流下眼泪。

 

 

 


End file.
